Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service
The Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service (or SCIS) is a Starfleet law enforcement agency. Their insignia was that of a Starfleet delta bisected by an old-style spyglass. Investigating such crimes would give SCIS members jurisdiction over any Starfleet personnel regardless of rank during the investigation only. An SCIS agent has the power to relieve an Admiral of duty if the officer in question has commited a crime and needs to be taken into custody. SCIS special agents and field agents are armed, usually carrying standard type 2 phasers. They have powers of warrant and arrest, and have jurisdiction in any issue involving Starfleet and Marine Corps personnel, equipment, and facilities. The organization is semi-autonomous, and reports directly to the head of Starfleet Security. Personnel wear either Starfleet uniforms with security colors (and appropriate insignia) or civilian clothing, depending on assignment. When operating in civilian clothes SCIS personnel carry identification that confirms their status as members of Starfleet and agents of the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service. SCIS operation policy requires a senior investigator to be assigned to head any investigation and that a senior investigator hold a minimum rank of Commander. SCIS also performs investigations and operations aimed at identifying and neutralising alien foreign intelligence, interplanetary terrorist, and extra-terrestrial threats to Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets. In addition, it provides warning of threats and specialised defensive force protection support to Starfleet and allied Starbases throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. SCIS is comprised of some 20,000 personnel, approximately 90% of whom are civilian, in over 40 sectors around the galaxy. Criminal investigation is at the foundation of virtually all the organization does, but the SCIS mission is broad. Interplanetary terrorism has been and remains a key focus area for the agency. The history of the organisation from which is it decended and the Maquis/Cardassian threat in the early made clear to SCIS that merely reacting to crime – the traditional law enforcement model – was no longer adequate enough. After the attack on the USS Cole in orbit of Cardassia in 2368, SCIS adopted a more proactive model of law enforcement and a new strategy for engaging the threat. :Headquarters: Starfleet Command, San Fransisco, Earth :Director: :Active personnel: :*12000 sworn and armed agents :*16000 Analysts, technicians, and administrative personnel :*Director (Equal to an Vice Admiral/ Lt. General) :*Deputy Director (Equal to a Rear Admiral /Major General) :*Assistant Director (Equal to a Rear Admiral /Brigadier General) :*Supervisory Special Agent (Captain/Colonel) :*Special Agent (Commander/Lt. Colonel) :*Senior Field Agent (Lieutenant Commander/Major) :*Junior Field Agent (Lieutenant/Captain) :*Probationary Field Agent (Lieutenant JG/2nd Lieutenant) :Training Facilities: :*Federation Law Enforcement Training Center, Quantico, VA :*Federation Law Enforcement Academy, Paris, France :*Starfleet Academy-Criminal Justice Program :*Federation Anti-Terrorism Training Center, Luna Colony :*Federation Counter-Intelligence Training Center, Langley, VA Duties SCIS personnel are responsible for many different tasks, including law enforcement, counter terrorism, counter intelligence, security, and many others. Law enforcement SCIS agents involved in law enforcement are granted powers of arrest and warrant. Unlike security detachments aboard starships and starbases, SCIS agents are not restricted to their command. Assignments At least one SCIS Response unit is assigned to every Federation Starbase, planetary station, and Federation member world. A SCIS Response unit usually consists of the following: *1 Special agent (Special Agent in charge) *2 Senior field agents *2 Junior field agents *2 Laboratory technician *2 Medical examiner Many larger starships also have assigned agents embarked, usually a junior or senior field agent. Embarked agents are independent law enforcement officers, answering directly to the vessel's commanding officer. Security personnel aboard the starships will often coordinate with the agent embarked, consulting with the agent on matters pertaining to procedure and law. History In 2361, SCIS officers Olivia Benson and Typhuss James Halliwell were chasing an Andorian pirate named Sha'Kev, after Sha'Kev killed a Starfleet Ensign named Masaro. Later Sha'Kev escaped to New York city with Olivia and Typhuss following him. Later Olivia and Typhuss captured Sha'Kev. After his recapture, Sha'Kev was incarcerated in a Federation prison. In 2362, SCIS officers Olivia Benson and Typhuss James Halliwell were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Olivia and Typhuss later found Milo Surgant and Betras at a spaceport on Andoria. Milo Surgant and Betras were able to escape the two SCIS officers when Orion pirate Siroc transported them to his Orion raider. In 2366, Olivia and Typhuss were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras again. This time they were able to arrest former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Orion pirate Siroc was unable to transport Milo Surgant and Betras to his raider because the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] disabled their transporters. In 2377, the SCIS took a role in investigating the suspicious death of civilian archaeologist Jennifer Almieri. :This group, taken by its name, would seem to most likely serve the same purpose as the United States Naval Criminal Investigation Service (NCIS). Category:Federation organizations Category:Earth organizations Category:Starfleet agencies Category:Law enforcement agencies